


The Sound of Silence

by PearlsForRoses



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Loose Canon, One Shot, Trolls, hello darkness my old friend, sleep-related sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsForRoses/pseuds/PearlsForRoses
Summary: (Loosely based on the events of the first movie. Please mind the CWs!)Poppy doesn't know personal space. Hug time is a great excuse for this. Branch doesn't know how to stop himself.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy, Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> (CW for sleep-related sexual acts, somnophilia, and murky waters on consent)

Branch had anticipated the nights in the forest to be cold. That's why his sleeping bag was thick and lined with fur.

  
Poppy hadn't, Of course. That's why she had snuck her way into his much more cozy sleeping bag in the middle of the night.

  
When Branch woke to find her shoved against him, he had to physically repress himself from yelling out in shock. "ARE YOU-- you have to be _kidding_ me..." He grumbled under his breath, trying to give as much space between himself and Poppy's unnaturally warm body as he could. Figures, the all-too optimistic princess would do whatever it took to get hug time in.

  
Despite his efforts, Poppy followed his body heat like a magnet. With her back to him, she made a soft noise of protest and scooted herself right back against his lap. Only then did Branch realize just how warm his lap _really_ was.  
His cheeks lit up immediately as he held his breath, twisting his head to look anywhere but at the back of the pink troll's head. Or down her extremely delicate looking neck. Or down to where their bodies were connected. Or at how Poppy's skirt was definitely hiked up, and he could feel every curve of her ass against his hard-on, or her unbelievably soft legs on his....

  
"No." He hissed to himself, snapping his head away almost painfully, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to will himself to give her space. He would just... take her sleeping bag. It was fine. She always got the better half of the deal, anyways. But even with all of his internal bargaining worked out, he stalled.

  
Despite his deep-seated desire to get as far away from her as he could, it had been..... a very long time since he'd felt contact for more than a few seconds, outside of Poppy's declarations for "hug time". It was painful, he decided. The grey troll was staying as still as possible, his breathing shallow and repressed, until finally he broke his will and turned his gaze back between them.

  
Her hair smelled intoxicating. Was it the shampoo she used? Or was this just how other trolls smelled? It was an embarrassing question to have, after all these years. Her scent was so sweet, it almost made him woozy. It was at that exact moment he realized how deep in trouble he was with himself.

  
She seemed soundly asleep, aside from the little noise from earlier before. For what felt like an eternity, he watched her side rise and fall with each gentle breath. Seeing a calm Poppy felt almost wrong, defying her typical manic and joyful attitude. As slow as he could manage, the tension in his stomach knotting up and making his crotch ache even more, he reached down to grab the hem of her bunched up dress. He should fix this. He should pull it back down for her, he was sure she would appreciate it. But then again, she seemed so comfortable, so snuggly and warm as she was.... Surely she wouldn't notice him peeling back more of the felted material, inch by inch, until he saw her plush pink curves hugged by her underwear pressing right against his covered arousal.

  
The sight was so overwhelming that Branch could feel himself shaking. His breathing became haggard as he stared, unblinking, at the promiscuous sight he had just uncovered. When he finally came back to his senses he was gasping for air, his fight-or-flight reaction finally tearing him away from her body as he awkwardly army crawled his way into the open air, practically sprinting to the vacant sleeping bag and throwing himself inside of it, twisting all around until he had a clear view of her face from the other side. Still sound asleep, the pop princess looked dead to the world despite all of his shuffling.

  
Alert and shaking, like prey that had just heard the growl of a predator, he stared. For minutes at a time. He had to make sure she was actually asleep, that she hadn't felt or noticed a single horrible thing he had just done. When he finally wound down, convinced she wasn't waking up, he immediately yanked his own hair and swore at himself in a muted rage. "What was that, Branch? You just hiked up the skirt of the princess of pop!" He curled into a ball, mentally tearing himself up, until his original problem made itself known again. Groaning and pushing himself into the sleeping bag face-first in defeat, he began jumping through mental hoops to ignore the dull throbbing in his pants.

  
But, of course, the universe was conspiring against Branch every step of the way, and it didn't take long for him to realize the strong, sweet scent permeating off of the sleeping bag he had encased himself in. It smelled just like her hair... just like her body, like her unbearably plush skin. His brain ran haywire as he glanced back out at the sleeping princess, a shaking hand gingerly starting to rub himself through his own pants as he cursed himself again. He felt the self loathing seeping in as he ground into his own palm, struggling to keep his gaze clear on the beautiful troll a mere few feet away. It was all so overwhelming, her scent, her sweet sleeping face, the brief heat she had given off against him... Why did she have to crawl in with him? Why did she have to distract him to the point of tears?

  
He walked himself through what he'd just experienced, his humping getting more frantic as he replayed his eyes trailing over her perfectly set curves over and over again. When he finally allowed himself to recall the tempting sight of her tight pair of underwear clinging to her perky ass, he felt himself slipping into an irreversible haze, hastily tugging his pants down and stroking himself desperately without reserve, shoving a fist-full of the sleeping bag against his nose and huffing with a pitiful, quiet moan. He couldn't stop himself, He was looking right at her, her pristine face and that sweet little body breathing so contently, just begging to be touched, to be kissed, worshiped....

  
As if being shocked, Branch ripped his hand away from his arousal, laying flat on his back and staring straight up at the cool night sky with a heaving chest. "Holy shit. Get it together, Branch. Get it together. This isn't happening." He closed his eyes, trying to calm his mind and body down, which now felt like they were in flames. His cock twitched under the fabric of the sleeping bag, his body sweating nervously in reaction as he begged himself to just stop. "This is the Princess. You are in the middle of the woods, no civilization for miles, on a MISSION. FOCUS."

  
But the world was always conspiring against Branch, and only Branch. And he knew that inevitably, with a humiliated gulp, he would run his hands down to his own lap and continue what he had started, thoughts ramping up to run wild through the night.

* * *

  
The pink princess was usually a heavy sleeper, but something stirred her awake in the middle of the night. She smacked her lips together idly as she woke, glancing around as she recalled her surroundings, wiping drool from her cheeks and itching the base of her mussed-up top knot. Despite the softness of the sleeping bag she had hijacked, she quickly noted the most comfortable thing missing from it- Branch. Poppy lifted her head in confusion, glancing around until she spotted the form of a troll, face-up in her sleeping bag across the now embering campfire. The poor guy really didn't understand the benefit of close contact, she told herself with a bit of disappointment. He was the most un-troll troll she had ever met.

As she went to lower her head and settle back down, however, she heard a noise come from her friend. Her stomach tightened immediately, and she perked her ears like a bat the second she recognized that what she had heard was.... a moan. With the campfire out, the only thing she could make out in the night was vague shapes and movements, but she knew without a doubt her in mind that she saw his fist pumping away furiously in HER sleeping bag.

  
It was like slamming face-first into a wall of heat. Her cheeks flushed so hot she swore she would light up in the dark as she tried to focus her eyes in the dim light, trying to rationalize anything else he could have been doing. Her core surged with heat as she stared, squeezing her legs together, letting the blood woosh through her head and make her a bit dizzy at the filthy reality happening across from her.

  
Well, if he was going to mess up her sleeping bag, then two could play at that game.

  
Poppy tried to move as inconspicuously as she could as she slipped a hand between her legs, idly running a finger up and down her clothed slit, surprised at how wet she had already gotten just from the implications. Did _she_ do this to him? She had to have, right? This was the last thing she would have expected from Branch of all trolls, the troll who struggled and fought and would practically growl at you if you tried to put your arms around him.

  
And yet, it was a thought that drew an ache from between her legs. The thought that this stand-offish, grumpy troll really did want to touch her. Wanted to put his arms around her, push his hips into hers, and moan into her mouth.... Poppy's eyes lidded and the familiar haze of lust drifted through her mind, still trying to be as stealthy as she could when she tugged her wet panties to the side and began to swirl a few fingers against her slickness, steadying her breathing as she stared, transfixed, at the vague jerking motion the other troll was doing to himself.

  
His moans ramped up- still hushed, but she could hear him getting more and more eager. She had no idea if he could even see her, as she could barely make out any expression on his face, but her imagination ran wild. She wondered what he was thinking about, what little thoughts about her were driving him wild. With a guilty whimper, she wondered with excitement if he had tried anything in the sleeping bag with her. Maybe he had tried to run his soft, felted hands over her chest, tracing her shapes and locking their hips together in desperation, without her even knowing or waking up for it....

  
She barely even noticed that she had started pushing two fingers inside of herself. Her glittery slickness was already coating her thighs, and she knew it would only get worse from there. She rested her head into the furry lining of the sleeping bag, getting much more comfortable as she lazily fucked herself and opened herself up to whatever fantasies decided to float her way. What were his lips like? How would he taste? She swirled a thumb around her clit with a strained huff as she fantasized about this near stranger, biting down on her lower lip as she wondered what kind of a lay he might end up being. Poppy could barely believe how riled up this was all making her, knowing he was inhaling her scent just as she was inhaling his.

  
Then, the thing to send her into overdrive happened. It was faint, hard to catch, but she caught him whining her name into the open air. Her body surged with arousal at the validation, quickly chomping down on her knuckle as she rubbed herself furiously, dripping all over his sleeping bag and making an absolute mess as the hot white rush of orgasm overcame her. She willed herself to be silent, body tensing and shaking against her soaked fingers as she rode it out, watching Branch's vague form arch and buck as she whispered his name right on back, going limp and floating back to sleep in cozy afterglow with the warmest smile on her face.

* * *

  
The next morning came around all too rapidly. Branch squinted and buried himself desperately into the sleeping bag, trying to block out the searing sunlight, until he couldn't stand the overwhelming heat of the fabric entrapping him. Reluctantly, he dragged himself out, his hair an absolute mess as he surveyed the scene around him: a burnt out bonfire, his vacant sleeping bag where Poppy had taken up residency across the way, and himself in Poppy's, pantsless and messy. His breathing hitched in his throat as he pulled the sleeping bag open, seeing the mess he had brashly made the night before. "Fuck." He breathed out in humiliation at himself, rubbing his burning face and trying to devise some way of hiding this entire scenario from the princess. Until he realized, the princess... wasn't in his sleeping bag...

  
"MORNING BRANCH!!" Came the loud, overly-energetic voice of Poppy right next to his head. With a shout, Branch practically swatted the pink troll away, diving into the depths of the sleeping bag again and scrambling to pull his pants up, barely breathing a single moment during the entire fiasco. "POPPY!!!" He hissed, peeking out at her with a scrutinizing look as she grinned, top teeth chewing on her lower lip with sheer excitement. He hated how that little detail made his heart do a somersault.

  
"Wow, jumpy this morning, are we?" She rose up from kneeling next to the grey troll, smoothing her dress out and crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow. "How'd you end up in my sleeping bag, huh?" "Well, h-how did you end up in MINE?" Branch slowly crawled out, quickly finding it difficult to hold eye contact as he shot her nervous little glances, knowing full well how she ended up in his. "I-I just figured you needed the space, of course my sleeping bag is more insulated than yours, so...."

  
The princess suddenly teased a few fingers into his hair without warning, attempting to straighten it back out to it's usual style, causing Branch to freeze up. "You're very sweet. It was definitely more comfortable than mine, but I feel bad that you assumed you had to leave..." There was something behind her words that the other troll couldn't quite put his finger on, but it made his stomach knot up tightly. She leaned next to his head again, this time much softer and less energetic, her breath tickling his ear.

  
"Next time, stay with me."

  
She ran her fingers through his hair one more time before stepping away from the now thoroughly fried Branch, who stared in speechless disbelief as Poppy reverted right back to her usual bubbly self in the blink of an eye, skipping around and packing up their supplies. "Alright Branch, no time to lose! We have a MISSION, remember?"


End file.
